Interview and Articles
by DySolo
Summary: Interviews and Articles about Lila Archer and her career and relationships. Part of the Deal Breaker Verse story One Small Step.


**Title: **Interview and Articles  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Lila/Rid  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Pretty K  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Character development exercise. Trying to get into Lila's head, I wrote these interviews, trying to figure her out. And then, 5 am came around and I was still awake one day so... I wrote the article. Silly. Part of the Deal Breaker 'Verse. Enjoy. I don't own the characters, LAPD or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

NP: There's been stories that your case has been the biggest case in L.A. since the Sharon Tate murders, what do you have to say about that?

LA: Wow, really? I don't know. I don't want to be known for this, you know? I'm more than just a victim and I hope that people see that. I'd really to be a role model for anyone who has gone through something like this. I'm going to try my best to….advocate, you know? Stalking happened a lot, definitely with celebrities and… it can turn violent. If someone feels like… something's wrong, we have a great police force here in L.A. Don't be afraid to get help.

NP: That's really powerful, Lila. What do have to say about the stories that you met a guy during your stalker case. Is there any truth to that? Did you find love with this horrible event?

LA: Because my stalker case was so high profile and people…lost their lives, a special team was called in. Which were mostly guys. (Laughs). They were a great group of people and I am so thankful to them all. Without them, my case would might not have been solved and…more bad things could have happened.

NP: You're talking about the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit?

LA: Yes, yes. Them and Detective Kim definitely saved my life.

NP: But wasn't there a specific agent you were closer to than any of them. One that become a sort of bodyguard for you. There's pictures of him on set with you and then in your car as you made your way home.

LA: There was someone supposed to be with me at all times, in case the stalker decided to attack. The agent you're talking about was protecting me…That's all.

NP: But tell us about the pictures we've seen from outside the police department? You too look very close, that touch. That's a little past protocol isn't it?

LA: Well… (Laughs) What can I say? He saved my life. We did get close, but nothing happened. Spence… I mean, Dr. Reid was very professional and I can't thank him enough.

NP: 'Spence', huh? As in Spencer Reid?

LA: (Laughs) Yes. Dr. Spencer Reid. He was a profiler on the team.

NP: You must have gotten close to call him 'Spence".

LA: Well he saved my life. (Laughs) Honestly, I don't have anything else to say about the man had helped keep me safe. The team was only around for a couple of days. Once I went to the police, my stalker es- escalated and the case was solved pretty quickly after. Um, Dr. Reid was the one that stayed with me and he was great. Like I said, he was very professional and very kind. He made me feel safe and I guess, that's why I felt like he was a friend. I don't know.

NP: Are you going to stay in contact?

LA: I… I don't know. I would like to stay in contact with him…all of them, I mean, Of course. I owe them my life and I feel like…I should do something to be appreciative of that, you know? I… ah this…. Power, I guess you could call it, as a celebrity and …something bigger than myself and… (Laughs) I don't know how I could help the FBI, but… of course, I'd be willing to see them again and help any way I could.

NP: Does that mean you got Dr. Reid's number?

LA: (Laughs) No! no, of course not. I think you want me to be with him.

NP: (Laughs) It would make a great story.

LA: (Laughs) Of course! Of course! The best love story that ever existed. Maybe I should call him.

NP: Maybe you should and tell us how it goes.

LA: If anything ever happened, I'd have to invite you to the wedding. It would be all because of you.

NP: We'd be honored.

LA: (Laughs) But really… I am totally grateful to that team. I lost the closest person I had out here, Michael Ryer…and I mean, one of my best friends.

NP: You're talking about Margaret Lowe?

LA: Yeah, Maggie.

NP: She turned out to be your stalker, right? She killed five people.

LA: I'd rather not talk about that.

NP: But, she was your friend. Like you said, she was one of your best friends. It's pretty obvious that you'll be called to testify for the prosecution, will you testify for the defense as well?

LA: I can't talk about that. My lawyers have told me not to talk about anything about the actual trial or what's going to happen in that situation.

NP: Understood. Are you going to stay on Emotional Cages now? After everything that's happened.

LA: I'm still under contract for next season so I won't be leaving the show unless something happened until May 2006. We are on a mini hiatus right now, because of everything that happened, but there will still be a few new episodes in the next couple of weeks. My character, actually, was supposed to have a big part in the later part of the season, but I don't know if that's what's going to happen now. Everything is kind of up in the air at the moment, due to what happened.

NP: Does it involve Amber and Matthew's relationship? I personally love 'Amhew.'

LA: (Laughs). I can't say. You're just going to have to watch.

NP: Is it strange to have an onscreen relationship with a coworker's boyfriend?

LA: Danny is a great actor and he's very sweet. And Anna knows we're just acting. Nothing would ever happen with me and Danny.

NP: Are you sure, you two have some good chemistry onscreen.

LA: I'm sure.

NP: Before the stalking case, there were rumors about you and Travis Bartley from Oh-Oh Seven were reconciling.

LA: Totally false. Travis is a…. We're not getting back together, No. We went separate ways for a reason and…

NP: There were rumors of drug abuse.

LA: It's not my place to talk about that kind of stuff. Travis is a great guy and he's super talented. I really hope that they continued to do well. All those guys are great and I'm glad that they're finally getting the success that they deserve. But I have to get going. I have a photo shoot.

NP: Oh, no problem. Thank you for your time.

LA: Thank you.

**Article**

August 25, 2005

A happy ending for Lila Archer?  
>Nina Phillips<p>

Lila Archer is the talk of the town this month and it has nothing to do with her hit TV show, Emotional Cages. The actress, 23, was faced with much bigger problems than her ditsy upcoming volleyball star, Amber Fanatelli, could ever imagine. Sources say that Maggie Lowe, a production assistant on Archer's tv show was arrested for 5 murders, all in attempt to further the blond bombshell's career. When asked, Lila had no comment about Maggie, but did say that she was glad to be alive.

After the deaths of Natalie Ryan and Jeremy Collins, the local police brought in the FBI team of profilers to find the assailant who was responsible for the heinous crimes against Hollywood's finest. Lila had nothing but great things to say about the team. "They were a great group of people and I am so thankful to them all. Without them, my case would might not have been solved and more bad things could have happened."

But is there more to the story? Readers have been asking about the pictures seen from outside the police department. Lila and an unspecified male, who we've learned was part of the special team mentioned, seemed to be closer than expected. Lila says, it's all just rumors. "He saved my life. We did get close, but nothing happened." Although, it does seem that she was hiding something. In our time together, she smiled brightly when she talked about 'Spence'. Is there a chance that something could happen with these two? I reached out to Dr. Spencer Reid for a comment, but was unable to reach him.

Who is this mystery man? Dr. Spencer Reid is a 24 year old federal agent working for the team that was called in for Archer's case. He is a genius, graduating with a doctorate degree from our very own CalTech at the tender age of 16, after which he received two more doctorates. A child prodigy who has become a hero in his field. According to Archer, the two became friends quickly and he "made her feel safe". She, even joked, that it could become the "greatest love story." Nothing happened? Maybe not yet.

But what will Archer's ex and Oh-Oh Seven's bassist , Travis Bartley have to say about that? There's been rumors lately that Archer and Bartley would reconciling. Is the good doctor getting in way of last year's hottest couple? "No. We went separate ways for a reason" says Lila, although she doesn't have anything bad to say about her former flame. "Travis is a great guy and he's super talented. I really hope that they continued to do well. All those guys are great and I'm glad that they're finally getting the success that they deserve."

Will this story end up with a happy ending after all? It's still unclear, but Lila Archer has come out of it, even more stronger than before, fighting for anyone around her that might be going through the same thing. 'Stalking happens a lot…. and it can turn violent. If someone feels like something's wrong….Don't be afraid to get help."

Be sure to watch Lila on Emotional Cages Wednesdays 8/9c on CBS.

If you feel like you're being stalked, please contact the local Los Angeles Police Department at 877-ASK-LAPD.


End file.
